The Pack
by Jetnoia
Summary: The second Giganomatchy is over, but at a cost. his first love is gone and his heart is in tatters, with his idea of a demigod-protecting group will he move on or be stuck forever? pairing TBD but either pertemis or perlia. Vote on it on my profile First fic so PLEASE review Rated: T. Disclaimer: i do not own PJO Rick Riordon does, if i did percabeth wouldn't be a thing


**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Cold. Cold Merciless bronze. A traitors blade ended it. "To storm or fire the world must fall", oh it ended in storm alright, from the child of the storm bringer no-less. All triggered by a traitor. They all thought it was done and dusted, the monsters gone, giants back to the hell they spawned from but the leader nowhere to be seen; Until an ear-shattering scream rang throughout the valley that was the battlefield, the owner; dead before she hit the ground. Annabeth Chase; heroine of Olympus, Partner and Girlfriend of the Hero, Architect of Olympus and Long term camper of camp half blood. Dead. The Murderer? Her own half-brother Malcolm. Why? He didn't like being in the shadow of his sister. He didn't get to voice his reason before _Riptide_ Ended his miserable like. All this at the command of Gaia, the aforementioned leader showed her face with a sinister smile "ahh a parting gift sea spawn, I hope you like it as much as I do." And with that a storm worthy of Poseidon himself dismembered and shattered the earthen body before the 'sea spawn'. Then a eerie silence fills the valley. Zeus in vein hopes of ending it Shouted "I thank you both, Romans and Greeks for your aid in saving our old homeland, we shall bring you to camp" and with that; ended the second Gigantomachy.

**Percy P.O.V**

Dead. The word rang through my head like the metallic ball in a pinball machine. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my father "Percy, approach", I noticed the rest of the seven were already immortalized, huh saw that coming. I complied, I already had a feeling of what they were going to offer me but I had a different idea. One I was hoping to share with.. _stop_ don't think about it. Not a word. "are you listening boy?" my dearest uncle snapped at me, "sorry I was thinking, my apologies" I said with forced sincerity, "we have offered you god-hood, _again_" boy he is going to kill me after this. "I would like to decline again Lord Zeus" now, how am I going to put this in a way where I didn't get turned into a jackalope…

"I would like to make a group, who go around helping and guiding demigods. We may have Satyrs but if we had more demigods this battle may have been less…_deadly_" Everyone looked at me, you know that feeling of when someone is staring at you and you aren't sure if they are looking at you to kill you or kiss you? Yea imagine that with 14 powerful deities.

"me and… Annabeth…" my voice cracked at saying her name "were going to make it together and train them." Don't cry, not here, not in front of everyone. "like my hunters _boy?_" Artemis said with a scowl "not quiet lady Artemis, a group of demigods, Roman or Greek, Male or Female and we would go around saving demigods from trouble, whether it be from step family monsters" I said, gaining confidence as I spoke.

Zeus looked like he was thinking about it, next to speak was Athena "I quiet like the sounds of it, it would aid relations between us and our demigods and aid us should another war break out"

"or make it bloodier and the losses more significant" counted Zeus, maybe he isn't so selfish, well there is a first for everything.

"we shall cast it to a vote" said Zeus, ending the progressing murmurings.

The first hands to go up were my fathers and surprisingly Athena's, most likely because of her daughter… STOP not her, not now. The next to go up was Apollo and Hermes, then Ares, albeit grudgingly, "before I cast my vote I would like to know, who would your patron be?" questioned Zeus.

This I haven't thought of, who should I ask? Hestia is peaceful and what we would sometimes have to do would not be peaceful, not Apollo, never Apollo. Ares is a little too violent, can't have any of the big three because that could tip the power. Hmm…

"I am not too sure about that Lord Zeus, I'm not sure who would be suitable" i said hoping for some help. "I would like to volunteer" said a young child in the middle of the hearth, everyone in the room knew she was more than any other child. "Lady Hestia, why would you offer to? not that i mind in-fact i welcome it, but aren't you a peaceful goddess? we might end up doing some rather... un-peaceful things if the situation calls for it." I said with concern " indeed I may be a peaceful goddess, but I wouldn't mind it as long as it isn't senseless violence and I know you wouldn't allow that" she said with a sad smile. With that Zeus put up his hand making it 6 on 6 but with the king of the gods on our side it passes. There is instant outrage.

"Father you can't be serious!" Artemis screamed "a _boy_ creating a group?" "Artemis you have heard his reasons and I'm sure Percy wouldn't make it to spite you so calm down" Zeus said to calm her down, with a little bit of force in his words, Artemis huffed indignantly, "so you wish is granted Perseus, who would you like in this group?" my Father said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I was hoping to recruit some people after the rebuild of camp" I said, then looked over my shoulder "and hoping to have one of my best friends as my lieutenant" Nico's face lit up "I would love to Perce" he said in reply.

"now I will go over the finer details with you later Perseus, now does anyone else have anything to say?" he said hoping to end the meeting, "I would if you don't mind father" Athena said. The council groaned but she went on anyway "what shall we do about the Romans and Greeks? They may have fought this war together but Apollo's descendant is still egging war" she said with a scowl and the mention of Romans.

"For the moment they are at peace, the boy will be punished for his treasonous actions in this war" Zeus said "we shall let the new immortal demigods sort it out for now" he finished and with that he flashed out. After the rest flashed out all that was left was Percy, Nico and Hestia, who with a couple of words teleported Percy and Nico to camp.

_**A/N: here we go, a full chapter now i decided to play around with perspective but don't expect many person P.O.V's i do prefer third person but still, this was a experiment. as always and with most people Reviews help me write which will equal quicker and possibly more chunkier chapters. I would also like any and all criticism. There is also a poll going on my profile for the pairing for this story.**_

_**-Jet**_

_**P.S: with the whole Annabeth thing i making him like this so next chapter it will all hit him, he isn't heartless he is just in disbelief at the moment **_


End file.
